The Final Taste Test
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: When did life get so complicated? One minute you're in love, the next you're told your to marry his brother. Life couldn't get any harder that is until you decide that one more taste of real love is needed.
1. Is it all Over?

**A/N:** A little fun that a friend and I cooked up enjoy it.

* * *

He had come home and you didn't know how to feel, yes seeing his brother come home covered in someone else's blood was nothing new but for him to it was a shock. The look that quickly crossed his face when his eyes meet yours was new and full of distaste; knowing he was safe but that you had broken him left you unsure of what to do next.

Your eyes seemed to roam back to another member of the returning party but this one didn't look at you didn't even try to show you they were ok. Was it because of the ring, the one they had given you in private prior to them all leaving? The one your father had forced you to accept. After all Tor was every girls dream and every father wished their daughter to be married to him but Odin had deemed you to be worthy. Loki had seen it when you hugged him goodbye, and promised to be waiting for him when he returned. That was when it had happened the moment that told you, you had lost him, maybe for good.

Now you just wanted him to look at you, listen to you, so you could tell him that it was just a matter of time before the ring came off. You try to get away from your feelings and the man who now owns you and thinks he owns your heart. The party thrown tonight is to celebrate the victory and the ring now being shown to the rest of the world. The one you wanted to keep hidden for as long as possible, so that you could explain it to him, the man who truly owns your heart.

You manage to slip away from the party knowing that you'd find him down there, the place it all started for you all those years ago. It was quiet, away from prying eyes and loud opinions. It was also the best place to get your hands on the good quality wine made just for occasions like this.

You move down the stairs quickly and quietly knowing he'll hear you, you've done this before and he always has in the past. You see him leaning against one of the shelves with rows and rows of reds, whites and champagne bottles lined up. When the urge to take just a bottle and sample it by licking it off his bare skin strikes you, though right now his attention is on you. His mouth grows into a thin line, his jaw tense and taught, his eyes well they change with every look but they are always filled with lust, intent and arrogance.

He knows why you followed him down here, and you don't need to explain; you don't need to say a thing. Your eyes drift over his now clean armour shining in the small amount of light flooding through the open door. Staying for a moment too long below his belt before you meet his gaze again. There is no question that you are here for more than words to be exchanged. You're within reach of his long toned arms and yet he hasn't moved an inch. He wants you to work for it, work to apologies to him, his hands stay resting by his side. You reach for him; when you avert your gaze to a bottle just above his shoulder, your hand brushes his cheek and you notice his body tense slightly. Your fingers wrap around the neck of the bottle and slide it slowly from its resting place.

Loki's fingers slowly cover yours and you raise an eyebrow in silent question. He nods at your joined hands and you realise he means to open the bottle. It would be the first chivalrous thing he has ever done for you. Your eyes meet, he doesn't need to see what he is doing as his long fingers start to work the cork out of the bottle. He smirks as the cork finally pops, forcing you to jump just a little, before he lifts it to his own lips. Not so chivalrous after all, but then again why should he be, you hurt him.

You want to see him swallow that wine, watch his adams apple bob in that elegant neck of his, but he seems to have other ideas. You suddenly feel yourself get tugged forward by one long strong arm that seems to have wrapped around your waist. He kisses you hungrily, surprising you, forcing you to gasp, parting your lips, making it easy for him to share the wine with you. It tastes fruity, maybe bitter but it has an underling sweet tang underneath that is surly all him. You feel him smile against your lips as the taste test dissolves into a deep passionate kiss that has your hands clawing at his shoulders wanting to rip his undershirt off. You thought you'd be clever tonight, apologies and then dominate him for once, but you both knew deep down that he would always have the upper hand.

He breaks away from you when you're not nearly ready and his slow, sexy smile makes it hard for your heart to keep a steady beat. You flatten your hand against his chest, realising that you can feel a faint heartbeat under your fingertips. He might be able to appear composed and aloof but his body is telling you a very different story. You meet his eyes again, his pupils are huge, dark, and blown wide with desire he finds it hard to contain his emotions. What is this all this from a kiss is it possible?

You open your mouth to say something anything but he cuts you off, still holding you with only a firm hand. This kiss is softer, which again slightly shocks you but you like this side of him. You reach for the bottle blindly, wanting to fulfil the fantasy you had earlier, but yet again he has other ideas. Holding it just out of reach, and smiling against your mouth, he moves you closer to him, as his hand moves lower against your back. His hand reaches your thigh and you realise that at some point your dress has ridden up. You pull back an inch as his thumb traces the edge of your underwear, hitching the short dress even further up your body.

He is caught between making another dive for your mouth and waiting for you to make a move. He also seems to not want to look to eager or desperate for your touch and taste. It makes you wonder, hedging your bets you give him what you hope is a little arrogant smile before reaching for the bottle in his hand. You take a swig all of your own, knowing it's probably not lady like at all, but not matter. You realise you're thirsty, or is it hungry. Maybe both and it's all because of the man is front of you.

He shakes his head at you, as you gulp down the wine, realising it doesn't taste as good as it had moments ago. Now though is not the time to figure out why as he takes the bottle from you, knowing that to get through the night you have been knocking back the wine and are most likely quiet tipsy now. You don't care it's given you a buzz and makes you feel a little braver. You take hold of his shoulders tugging him in a little closer, both his hands now disappearing under your dress as you pull him into you. He lets you control this one kiss, the urge to tell him it wasn't that hard was it disappears as his thumbs rub small circles along your spine.

You realise there is nothing but walls and walls of fragile wine bottles, meaning the likely hood of anything more than these stolen kisses won't be happening tonight. However he had other plans, as you bite his bottom lip he lets out a low growl and walks you backwards until your bare back makes contact with a rough brick wall you had forgotten was there. Those hands now clutching your thighs make it easier for him to lift you and position your legs around his waist. Now you seem to be at a perfect height for him, he breaks away, his breath coming in hard pants. No more teasing it seems. Or maybe a little, you think sluggishly, as he rolls his hips into yours once, twice, all while placing hot open mouth kisses along your neck.

You run your hands though his long black hair, trying to get his attention by tugging slightly, knowing how it aggravates him and turns him on at the same time, and you swear you feel him hesitate. That's when his breath becomes even shallower and he lifts his head, those eyes are harder to see in the shadows, but you have no doubt they are completely dark now, filled with carnal need. You open your mouth trying to find the words to say that will make him hurry up and take you now, when suddenly a voice from the top of the stairwell catches your attention.

A golden light slowly fills the room, stopping just shy of where you are both hidden. "Sweetheart? Are you sneaking off for another bottle of wine, there are plenty of bottles upstairs you know…" you hear Thor's familiar voice rumble down the stairs. Then a heavy tread of footsteps. Your fiancé is big all over and can't sneak around to save his life. You freeze and then feel your feet gently touch the floor.

"Go," he growls in your ear and you can't think what you were doing as you brush his hair down, trying to fix whatever you did to it before. His mouth stays a straight line, and he swallows audibly. "Go," he repeats, and you tug your dress down into place. You're tired of all these near misses and just want him to take you without restraint, without teasing or planning or overthinking. Just to see him come completely undone and prove he is human just like everyone else. That's all you want but this bloody ring on your finger and the man at the top of the stairs means that you may never get a chance to see that happen.

"Sorry, I'm coming." you call up to your fiancé and grab a bottle at random off the shelf, wanting to leave him with the one you had shared. You walk up the stairs, when you reach the top an arm wraps you up and it feels as if you're being shaken by a bear when only seconds ago you were being tenderly held by another set of strong arms. You look over your shoulder and flash a sweet smile to the spot you had just left him in, before your swept up into the party once more, leaving him with nothing but a broken heart and a half empty bottle of wine.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys let me know your thoughts. I have some other little bits to go with this if anyone is interested. So let me know.

Thanks!


	2. Authors note

Ok, basically I have had an idea about where I want this to go and in order to do that I kind of need to rearrange how this story is organised not only in my head but here as well.

So this means that this particular part in the new story will be written from Thors perspective so that this can still fit into it.

It just means that instead of me posting this later as many authors do I have already posted the "missing time" portion of events.

I am still working on the over plan as I not only have another massive story in progress and several smaller ones I the planning process but also a life, so please be patient.

I hope you have enjoyed this particular part and that you keep your eyes out for the rest of this/ the new story.


End file.
